


Promised

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Conditioning, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, Kings & Queens, Lolita, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, ten year age gap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: She had been promised to him before she was born. Kylo had known this from the beginning that he was going to marry her when she was of age. He was betrothed to her ever since he was ten years old. He was a child then. He didn't think much of it. He was indifferent really. No feelings of anger or resentment. No feelings of excitement either. He was a prince after all, and he knew even as a child of his duties. His mother assured that Rey, the daughter of the small neighboring kingdom would grow up to be a beautiful maiden.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 79
Kudos: 431





	1. Twelve

She had been promised to him before she was born. Kylo had known this from the beginning that he was going to marry her when she was of age. He was betrothed to her ever since he was ten years old.

He was a child then. He didn't think much of it. He was indifferent really. No feelings of anger or resentment. No feelings of excitement either. He was a prince after all, and he knew even as a child of his duties. His mother assured that Rey, the daughter of the small neighboring kingdom would grow up to be a beautiful maiden.

Now as an adult, he doesn't understand. He was twenty two now and his betrothed was twelve years old. He understood that alliances were made for economic gain and union but her kingdom was nothing. He knew since his adolescence that her kingdom was small but now as an adult, he sees truly how insignificant it was. The kingdom of Jakku was practically barren and their people were struggling to survive. There were no riches in this kingdom and the land wasn't something any logical man would sought after. It was a poor kingdom and he finally understood why no one conquered it.

He knew since he was fourteen that the kingdom of Jakku was worthless for his kingdom but never questioned his parents.

He sees now as an adult that his parents pitied the neighboring kingdom and wanted to do some charity.

_"Why must I wed the princess?" he asked his mother. He was fourteen then when he spoke out and it was evident by his wild youth._

_"She will be a good asset for our people," his mother, Queen Leia explained ever so calmly to the hot tempered prince._

_"How?" he held his tongue._

_"Ben," she began. "Our kingdom has such a dark history. Our ancestors have done so much bloodshed to acquire so much land. We don't need any more land. We need balance."_

_The prince blinked, trying to comprehend his mother's words. "And what does me marrying a poor princess do? She's not from high status -_

_"She is from a line of good people and spirit. She is destined to do great things."_

_He bit his lip and proceeded to continue his duties._

_Like a good prince, he visited his betrothed twice a year. It was custom._ _His parents would accompany him along with soldiers and advisors and they would bare gifts. He didn't think much of the princess. She was only a child after all and he was a teenager then. He was fond of her though, she was such a sweet child and truly loved by everyone in her land. He found it uncomfortable to watch her grow with every visit. It was only natural, he was fully aware but it was still something for him to stomach that one day she will be of age and they would wed and consummate their union._

 _She was only a little girl. She was only four years old still with curls and all and she saw him as a friend. Maybe even her older brother. And_ _it horrified him to know that years from now he would violate her in that way._

_Her parents had began to explain to her of their connection. She was a child and so they spoke in simple words for her to understand. She doesn't quite understand but she will over the years when she is older. But it will be a long time from now that he would marry her. They would not wed until she was eighteen years old._

_He gives her a doll this visit. She finally old enough to enjoy playing with toys. He greets her but she doesn't remember him. She runs to hide behind her mother's dress. "You don't remember me?" he chuckled. He wasn't hurt. He knows she was only a child and they only saw one another twice a year. "Well I remember you."_

_His words have no affect. She was still hiding behind her mother's dress._

_"I brought you a gift, young princess," he said as diligent as ever._

_The little princess poked her head then, unable to hide her sudden interest. Her eyes went large at the sight of a pretty package wrapped in soft colored cloth and delicate lace. She had never seen such lovely fabrics, he knew by how simply the royal family dressed. They wore little jewels and their clothing didn't have any intricate designs or beading._

_"If you want it, you must greet me," he tells her gently._

_Rey blinked._

_"He won't hurt you," her mother assured. "He is Prince Ben. And you belong to him."_

* * *

Kylo was supposed to visit her only twice a year until she was of age. That changed when both their parents were murdered by their enemy kingdom. She was only twelve when it happened. She would have been killed as well if it wasn't for the servants who loved her so and sacrificed themselves for her. There were no other heirs and Rey was not old enough to ascend to her throne. Kylo had to unite both kingdoms early.

He took on the name of Kylo when he became king.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to wed when she turned eighteen and would follow after was their coronation.

Rey was still a child.

His advisors wanted him to have Rey grow up in the country side until she reached of age. They wanted her to be raised by healers and scholars and be kept away, in safety by being hidden. The idea didn't sit well with him. She had just lost her parents and he hated the idea of having her locked up.

"It'll be much easier for your union if she was raised away from you," his uncle said warily.

Kylo blinked. It didn't occur to him that having her live with him in his castle would affect things. It wasn't even on his mind about their union. He had to constantly remind himself that she was going to be his wife one day. He was still struggling to see her as that.

"You see her more as a sibling," his uncle reminded him. "And perhaps time away will change that."

"The castle is big," he countered. "And if it becomes an issue I can always order for her to be kept away."

* * *

He ordered the entire castle to keep the princess away from him. It wasn't much of an issue. Her studies kept her busy the entire day. History, science, arithmetic, politics, music classes, and sparring lessons kept her occupied along with lessons from healers and the elder women.

And yet he still sees her.

He sees her at night. Only for a moment. He wanted to check up on her, to make sure she was doing well. He does this every night. It was something more of what a parent would do and not what a lover would do. The elder women did not approve of this but he was King and could do whatever he wanted.

"How are you adjusting living here?" he asked her.

"It's still a process," Rey admitted. She was careful with her tone. She didn't want him to know that she had been crying before he entered her room. It had only been two weeks since her parents were killed. Everything had happened so fast. She lived with him now and he had united their kingdoms into one. He was king now.

"Have you been able to sleep?"

"No," she admitted.

"Have you tried drinking tea or taking a warm bath? It might help."

"I have but it doesn't. Have you been sleeping?" she asked then. She lets her eyes lock on to him. He looked so much older in the span of two weeks. Dark circles laced his dark eyes and his skin was starting to gray.

"Not really."

"Well have you tried drinking tea or -

"Humorous little one," he touched her hair then.

She closed her eyes, letting her long lashes hit her cheeks for a moment. She moved his hand from her hair and on to her cheek. "I miss writing to you," she tells him then.

Kylo chuckled. "There is no reason for us to write anymore."

It was custom, so they can know one another. Rey loved receiving letters from him. They had been exchanging letters to one another since she was seven years old. They started so formally but over the years they became familiar with one another and had recently began to share their humor and little anecdotes. "You can still write to me," she insisted.

He shook his head warily. "I rather use the time to speak to you." He pulled his hand away from her then. "You must go to sleep little one."

"I'm not little anymore," she sighed softly. She knows that nothing can say can change the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she was a child. She doesn't say much about it since she knew she had yet to blossom. She was older now, twelve but the only physical difference was her height. She hadn't gotten her period yet, let alone any physical development to her body. And it breaks her heart to know that now their letters will never grow to become love letters.

* * *

She cries in the night instead of sleeping. This Kylo knew very well. She cries for her parents like a little girl she was. The little boy in him wanted to do the same thing but he couldn't. He was King now and he was the only person this princess had. It only had been two weeks since their family was murdered. She needed comfort. Affection.

He goes to her twice in a night. The first time to speak to her and the second to lay in her bed with her. He had been doing this every night for the last fourteen days.

It was innocent. He would just hold her and wipe her tears. "You must not tell anyone," he whispered to her, pulling the sheets to cover them. They were fully clothed and all but he knew it was looked down upon for a man to be in bed with a young girl.

"Why not?" she asked.

Kylo froze. He couldn't help but to wonder if she had been taught yet about the human body. "They wouldn't understand," he explained to her, pulling her close to him.

"You're just here to comfort me."

And that was all it was. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

"It's inappropriate for me to do so, even this," he explained. Even though he was fully clothed and soft, he knows people would think otherwise. He was not allowed to touch her in such a way until she was old enough. His advisors and the council would look down upon this. They would tell him not to do this because he might be tempted to do other things. It didn't matter to him for he had no interest in doing so whatsoever. "Do you understand, Rey?"

Rey forced herself to nod before burying her face into his warm chest.

She was small. Delicate. Fragile. He held her tight in fear of her slipping away. It scared him still to know that she almost died that night their parents were murdered. It frightened him. He spent nearly his whole life with her. And she had spent her whole life with him. She had been promised to him. They were arranged to spend the rest of their lives together. And he had accepted his fate a long time ago. Kylo didn't know what to do if she was gone.

His life would have been different.

* * *

Rey knew she was younger than him. She knew this from the beginning. He was bigger than her and taller. But the more time passed, the wiser she became. She was still naïve but that was natural from youth. She was only twelve years old but before she knew it, she will become a woman.

Desperately did she want to become a woman. She would be around his size and be just right then for him. She was naïve but she was not ignorant. Rey knew this practice was common and that she should be so lucky that the age difference was only small. She knew of other princesses who were betrothed to kings twenty years their senior, some even more.

Her mother used to tell her that an older man was better for he would be wiser and know how to treat her well.

"Why are you in such a rush to grow up princess?" Maz, the elder woman asked.

"I feel the distance between us. It's been there for as long as I can remember. I just want it to be gone." They had loved each other, she knew but they were not yet in love. It was too soon for them.

"Enjoy your youth princess," Maz chuckled. "It may seem like forever but it isn't. Life is short. Enjoy what's left of your childhood. Before you know it, you'll be queen and you'll have the fate of the people in your hands."

Rey nodded and proceeded back into her studies. She was a great scholar. She wanted nothing but to be greatness. She wanted to be a great ruler. She wanted to take care of her people and his. It still an adjustment for her to know that her kingdom was no longer Jakku and that the King abandoned his name. It was difficult for her to call him Kylo. He had been most of her life as Ben.

Maz snatched the book from the princess.

"Maz -

"Come on princess, we can always study another time. Let's go in the garden. The flowers have bloomed."

Rey didn't refuse after all, this woman was an elder. Rey suppressed a smile as they headed to the garden to pick some flowers. The elder woman braided her hair as her lady in waiting, Rose made a flower crown for her. Rey sat their idly as she made a crown for her lady in waiting in return.

As they made flower crowns, Rose told Rey of her suitor. Rose was fourteen, two years older and her suitor was the same age. Rose was elated, beaming as ever.

Rey wrapped leaves around the crown she was making. She listened intently as Rose went on about her knight. Rose and her were only two years apart but did she seem more feminine and older than her.

"And he kissed my hand before he left!" Rose added, blushing wildly.

Rey smiled. "He sounds like a dream, she agreed with her lady in waiting.

"Has the King kissed you yet?"

Rey laughed then.

Maz laughed as well. "My dear Rose, Rey is far too young for that."

"Why not?" Rose raised her eyebrow. "Not even a kiss on the forehead?"

"There is a difference, child," Maz explained to Rose. "You are a bit older than the princess and your suitor and you are the same age. If the King did that it would be inappropriate."

"So when is the King allowed to kiss her?" Rose asked.

Rey's cheeks became red. She never thought about kissing before let alone thought about him kissing her. She never wanted it and so she never thought about it.

"Since he is older than her it is custom that they court when she turns fifteen. He is allowed to kiss her when she is sixteen," Maz explained.

Rey plucked another flower. And then another. If only they knew what she and the King did at night.


	2. Twelve and a Half

Rey was still having trouble adjusting. It only had been a few months since her parents and his were killed. Everything was so different now. She wasn't used to all these different rules and customs. She hadn't realized how different they lived until being sent here. She wasn't used to living a life full of lavish. Elaborate clothing. Intricate hairstyles. Countless events.

It never occurred to her how simply she lived compared to him until now.

She misses everything about the way things were. Even though her family didn't have much, they were adored by their people. Even though they lived in a castle they lived amongst their people. Her parents made sure everyone was fed and through hardship will even help out in the fields. They made sure it was a community but here it was different. Rey couldn't explain but she sees it, the detachment that the royal court had to the peasants. They were out of touch, unaware of the problems that normal people had.

Rey knew well not to speak out. She knew she was still a child and a foreigner. Even though their kingdoms became one she knew well it was more of his. She knew for some time that he came from money but she didn't know to what extent until now. At least her people were better off now. That was all Rey could ask for.

But she misses it, being one with her people. She misses knowing everyone in her kingdom. She misses helping them whenever times were bad. She misses helping them in the fields, scavenging for items, and cooking with them. She loved the intimacy of it all of knowing every villager by heart and growing up with their children. Ben doesn't let her do any of these things.

"And why not?" she asked him. "Why not Be-," she paused. She wasn't used to it, calling him by a different name. He had always been Ben to her. "Kylo," she corrected herself.

"You are a princess," his explained. "And princesses shouldn't be doing anything laborious. It's beneath you."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "You knew about this for some time," she reminded him of the countless letters that they wrote to one another. She would always write about her day and how she always helped out in her kingdom. From helping to mend tears to building new shelters.

"And if you can recall I always expressed my concern for a princess to be doing such dangerous work," he said without any hesitation.

"My parents believed in being one with our people."

It was evident by how the princess dressed. She dressed so simply and in such thin layers. Kylo held his tongue. "Your parents didn't have much to offer," he told her then. "It's different now. We have so much to offer to them. Everyone in our kingdom is taken care of. We have enough workers to tend to any problem. There is no need for you to help out when you are needed elsewhere."

Rey opened her mouth but paused. He was right. His family or what was left of it, had more resources and wealth than hers. She sighed. "Fair enough."

"Why aren't you wearing the dresses I got for you?" he noticed then. She was wearing one of her old dresses.

"They are beautiful dresses and I'm grateful but I figured to wear one of my dresses. There's no occasion for me to wear them." She wanted to be comfortable, she wanted to say. She hated being in frills and endless layers.

"You will be my wife one day and I want you to be accustomed to my world."

Rey forced herself to nod.

* * *

Perhaps it was the conditioning his parents did to him that him feel so strongly towards his princess. He does not feel attraction towards her but he does feel a sense of ownership towards her. Rey was a pretty little girl, sweet and loving. He never wants anyone to hurt his little girl. The idea of some day touching her makes him feel sick but he rather have himself touch her than having someone else do such a thing to her.

Like every night he goes to her.

To lay with her.

To hold her.

She was done grieving for some time but it had been tradition for them now. Like every night he goes to her but tonight something had changed. The door was locked. Quietly, he knocked on her door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well," she said then.

He froze. "Is there anything wrong? Please open the door."

"There is nothing wrong," she assured him. "I just...I just need some time alone."

"And why is that?" his heart skipped a beat.

She didn't respond.

"Rey, open this door," he ordered.

"Nothing is wrong - I promise," her voice was uneven. Shaking.

"I will break this door if you don't open it," he said, attempting to keep down his temper. He counts the seconds until she does so. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing," she said, looking at everything but him.

He couldn't help but to frown. She seemed disorientated. "It is something," he tells her then. He lowered himself so he could see her. She still refused to look at him in the eyes.

He watches her cheeks become rosy pink. "It isn't - it's just, I started my um..." she covered her face.

"What?" he asked, lowering his tone.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sick?"

Rey shook her head. "No."

"I don't understand." He didn't.

"I just...I started my period today."

Kylo stiffened. "Oh," he mumbled. He felt his face become hot from embarrassment. He shouldn't be surprised. He knew it was bound to happen but he didn't expect it so soon. Her period served as a reminder that she was becoming a woman.

"Yeah," she attempted to laugh.

He cleared his throat. "Um...how are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I'm in pain and feel bloated. And I feel icky." Rey wanted to tell him more in detail but she didn't. She could tell how uncomfortable he was with the topic. But she wished she could tell him how odd it was having the warm sensation in between her legs. She wished she could tell him how weird it felt to have to wear a rag there.

"Did you tell any of the elder women about it?"

Rey nodded. "Of course I did. They gave me some remedies to ease the pain but they tell me that this is normal."

"It is normal. It's just something you need to get used to."

"I am quite aware."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Rey shook her head and chuckled. "No. I just want some time alone."

* * *

She didn't want to tell him about her period. It was embarrassing and it was something that simply wasn't discussed with a man and a woman. She still feels so much of a little girl still. She had thought she was ill before having her first bleed. She had felt a tightness in her clothes and was experiencing pain from everywhere. Back pain. Pelvic pain. And stomach pain.

She was happy she didn't allow him to sleep with her. Her period was a new experience for her and she wanted time alone. She had stained her sheets twice this week. She tried not to. Desperately she did. She changed rags frequently so she wouldn't bleed through but at night, it was a different story. Rose explained to her it happens now and then and that it was common.

Rey regrets it still - telling him. He was different around her. She could sense his discomfort and awkwardness towards her.

He hasn't gone to her since that night. It only had been a few days but it felt like forever to her.

She decides to go to him for once. She was careful, making sure she wasn't caught by any servant down the hallways and corridors. It was late at night and there were so many guards. Rey couldn't help but to wonder if any of them knew what they did.

His door was locked and so she knocked on it. She was gentle with knocking but to her surprsie the door slightly opened. The door was locked but wasn't fully closed. Just a little touch from her pushed it open. She still knocked on the door to be polite. To give him warning that she was about to enter.

To her surprise she hears something - in the room. Strange sounds. Sounds of heavy breathing. Moaning. In between those sounds were sounds of furniture moving. She had never heard such a sound. The sound frightened her. Sounded like tortured animals in cages trying to break out. Rey slowly peaked her head to see what it was.

Rey froze into place at the sight of two naked figures in bed together. Her skin tightened. She knew the both of them. One was Lady Eleanor and the other was Ben. Ben was on top of her, pressing himself into her and making the bed shake. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was making such wild sounds. They were cursing and kissing each other. Lady Eleanor was begging for him to keep going. They were focused on one another. They didn't notice that the door was open or that Rey was there.

Rey took a step back and shook her head in horror. She was in shock in what she was seeing. Why was Ben doing this? He knew that they were betrothed to one another. She couldn't help but to cry.

The sound of the bed frame hitting against the wall stopped.

And the frenzied breathing became faint.

Rey ran as fast as she could.

* * *

She ran to her room and pulled the covers over body. She shut her eyes and tried to look like she was sleeping. It was so hard to relax when her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were still filled with tears. She was so confused. She knew what she had saw but she didn't understand why.

She hears footsteps. She hears the door opening.

Rey shut her eyes even tighter.

"Rey," he calls out her name. In the softest of tones. A whisper.

She doesn't respond. She clutched on to her covers and pretended to be asleep.

"I know that you saw me earlier."

She remained still in her bed. Her eyes flickered opened, staring at the fabric that concealed her. Slowly, she rolled on her side and peaked her head out. Ben was standing there before her, fully clothed. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were hanging on his frame loosely. She could tell by his appearance that he had put on his clothing in haste in order to go after her. His eyes were dark and there wasn't any expression on his face. She couldn't read what was on his mind. "What were you doing?" she asked him then, her voice cracking.

His eyes bored to hers. "What do you think I was doing?"

Rey's face went red. "I'm not that naïve. I know what you were doing with Lady Eleanor. And you can't convince me otherwise."

"I'm sorry you saw that," he frowned. He went on his knees to be at her eye level. "I'm very sorry." He touched her hair then.

She winced from his touch. "I don't understand. You and I are betrothed. Why were you doing such things with her? Does the royal court know?"

"The royal court does know."

Rey blinked several times, unable to process his words. "And they are...okay with it?"

"I am a man. I crave touch and they are fully aware that it'll be years before I can be with you."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to understand," he tried to smile, try to make light of this conversation but he couldn't. It was a conversation that he hoped to never have with her. And he was supposed to never this conversation with her. It would have all been avoided if he had sent her to the countryside until she was of age. "It's natural for me to have courtesans until you are old enough to be my wife."

"Courtesans? What are those?"

He hesitated. "It doesn't matter."

"Courtesans - so that means that you have more than one. And I assume Lady Eleanor is one." Rey didn't need him to answer for his silence spoke more than words.

"She means nothing to me. I am a man and I need to be satisfied ever so often," he said smoothly, trying to sugar coat it.

"So they approve of this? You sleeping with multiple women while you live with your betrothed?"

He mumbled. Never in a million years did he imagine he would have this conversation with a twelve year old. "They do. It's actually common practice especially with arranged marriages that have age differences. They hand selected my courtesans."

Rey sat up then. She couldn't help but to find this repulsive. She knew these women and had grown to like them. She had spent time with them too at events. She felt so disgusted to know that everyone, including her betrothed have been keeping her in the dark. "So how long have you been having courtesans?"

"Since I was fifteen years old," he admitted. He watched as horror washed over her face. "But they mean nothing to me," he said again and again.

She still looked puzzled.

"What is on your mind?" he pleaded.

"So I'm taught to save myself for you - to be loyal to you - to remain a virgin until our wedding night but it's not expected for you to do the same?"

"That's just the way things are."

"Doesn't mean it's fair." It wasn't. She found it so double sided. Ever since she was eleven the elder women have been emphasizing the importance of her remaining pure for her husband. Naturally, she assumed he would do the same.

"So you would rather want me to be celibate before our wedding? For me to have no experience when I take you?"

"And by that logic, I should do the same," she countered. "I should let men sleep with me before I'm married."

His jaw twitched. It felt like a slap to the face to hear his sweet little girl speak in such fowl language. "I don't want anyone to touch you," he said instinctively. "And everyone from every kingdom knows that they are not allowed to do so."

"You should have sent me to the countryside then," Rey snapped. She finally understood why the council wanted her to be sent away. She was never supposed to learn about this. And she can tell by the expression on his face that he regretted not sending her away.

"I have been loyal to you, you know that."

Rey scoffed. "How can you be loyal when you've been sleeping with other women for years behind my back?"

"You're just a little girl, Rey."

There was silence.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"I don't hate you. I don't feel comfortable with you sleeping with other women and I don't want them in the castle either."

"If I do so, will that make you happy?"

Rey nodded firmly. "Yes it will."

"And what if I don't?"

"I don't think I can look at you or trust you in the same way."

* * *

He still has them, his courtesans. Kylo was more strategic this time, making sure that the princess wasn't going to find out. She was never supposed to find out. He cared for his little girl but what she was asking from him was too much. She wanted him to abstain from sex for the next five and a half years. He does love his little girl but the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

Kylo felt guilt for lying to her but he knew he was doing this to protect her. He had urges and needs. If he was abstinent, he might go mad. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his little girl.

He reminds himself over and over that this was normal. He wasn't the only king that had courtesans before he was married. This was the norm. He planned on being loyal to her once she was of age unlike his father.

Weeks turned into months but his actions didn't sit well with him. Every night he would sleep with one of his courtesans or several at a time and after would lay in bed with his princess. He hated himself for doing such a thing to a point that he kept his word.

He got rid of all his courtesans.

And for once, he was able to lay with her with a clear conscience. He lets himself hold her hand for the first time. The gesture startles her but she lets him squeeze her hand.

"Are you allowed to this?" she asked.

"No," he smiled still. He couldn't help but the find the little girl endearing. "I will be loyal to you until our marriage, do you know that?"

"Of course I do," she laughed.

He squeezed her hand tighter. "I don't think you know how much you are asking from me." She says something but he doesn't hear. He was transfixed by the length of her hair. When did her hair get so long? He had known that her hair was brown but when did it have hints of gold? Was her hair always this soft? "You mean a lot to me, do you know that?"

The girl nodded. "Of course I do."

"This will be the last time I'll be in your bed before you're old enough," he tells her then. She doesn't question why or protest. She already knows why. They were never supposed to this from the start. "It might tempt me over time."

"I don't think it will. You've always been good to me."

"Who knows what the years will do to us."

She nodded in agreement and whispered softly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Lolita vibes. What do you guys think?  
> -  
> Next chapter will be called Thirteen, and then following chapter will be called Fifteen


	3. Thirteen

* * *

With each passing day, Rey became more and more self aware. With her role. With her place. With herself. With each passing day, she became a little older and a little wiser. She started to notice things. Certain things did not sit well with her.

She never thought much of her engagement to Ben. She had been promised to him since her whole life. Now she was older and the whole concept of it frightened her. He's waiting for her, waiting for her like a flower to finally bloom so he could pluck her. She knew for a while that she had to save herself for him but it never bothered her until now. The idea of it, being preserved and guarded - it scared her. Rey doesn't quite know entirely why it scares her.

She sees the way her lady in waiting is with her suitor. Rose brightens up when she's around her knight. Giggles uncontrollably. Her lady in waiting lived up to her name whenever she was with him. Her cheeks become a lovely rose shade.

Rey was never like this with the King. Rey is aware that she's still young and that feeling will develop over time - or so she's been told her whole life. She's not entirely too sure if she would ever be that way with the King. It's been a private debate for her whether or not she found him attractive or if she was attracted to him. She finds some of her guards good looking but with the King - it wasn't like that. Maz believes it's because Rey still sees him as a brother figure. Rey sees merit in the woman's words but she feels it was more than that.

She still remembers the night she walked in on him having sex with one of his courtesans. The memory was ingrained in her - the sight of seeing a large man overpowering a small woman and making everything move along with him. She was told that sex was pleasurable but she didn't know until that night that he was the kind of man that enjoyed sex. He was always so well mannered with her and tame. It makes her skin crawl to know that one day he will do the same thing to her - crush her with his weight and grab her with his thick arms.

They were only together through an alliance made by their parents when they were children. What scared her the most is that he's a man of his word. He could have easily dispose of her when her parents died and taken her kingdom just like that but he didn't. He sees her as his property she knew. She could feel it, the sense of entitlement he had for her.

Rey doesn't blame him though. He was raised that way by his parents.

And she was also raised that way too. She was constantly told that she belonged to him.

She belonged to him. Her virginity belonged to him. Every inch of her, he owned.

* * *

She had just turned thirteen a few days ago. The King celebrated her birthday in such an intimate manner. He didn't throw her a party or public event like most kings do. Instead they spent time together in private. They spent time with one another after months apart. Rey knew he was a busy man but she was not sure if part of it was intentional. She hadn't seen him since the last night he spent with her in her bed.

They went for a walk on her birthday and later in the evening they ate together. He ordered the cooks to prepare her favorite meals and then by the end of the night he gave Rey her present. He gave her a leather journal with the finest papers and new books for her to read. She loved everything about that day. She loved how simple it was and how personal too. It reminded of her of the way things were before of how he would visit her twice a year.

But things were not the same.

They hadn't been for quite such time.

He was a gentleman like always that day but something new happened. His eyes lingered at her from time to time.

_"You keep changing every time I see you," he tells her._

_"I mean I always had. I was a baby when you first met me."_

_He gave her a smirk. She always did have a sharp tongue. "I only saw you twice a year. I always knew each visit you will look different but I didn't expect you to grow this frequently."_

_"I don't look that different from the last time you saw me."_

_"You do look different."_

Rey kept thinking about their last conversation. She's staring at herself in the mirror, examining herself. She still sees a little girl just slightly taller and slimmer. She was not all a woman. She had no breasts or curves. Her cheekbones were more prominent thought she had noticed along with her collarbone. Her eye flickered at the image as she discarded her clothes. She peeled off the many layers and left herself in her last layer, a thin white gauzy under gown. Her hands touched her chest for a moment but she felt nothing. She was still flat there even though she had been feeling pain there for some time.

Maz tells her that the pain was a sign that her breasts were coming in. Slowly but surely.

She moved away and slipped herself underneath the covers of her bed. Proper etiquette was to change into her nightgown but she was tired. It was so much of a hassle to remove her corset and crinoline as it was.

_"Why do keep me?"_

_His face creased up in confusion._

_"You could have easily discarded me and just taken my kingdom."_

_The King chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you and your royal court would have put up a fight instead of handing your kingdom over."_

_"Yes but you have more numbers in your army," she said. Her tone was stern, trying to inform him that this conversation was no laughing matter. "Why didn't you break our betrothal? You could have. It's not like you love me."_

_"A prince always keeps his promises and a king certainly does as well."_

_"But you didn't make that promise. Your parents did for you."_

_"I do care for you."_

_"You're a king you can do whatever you want. You don't have to follow someone else's rules anymore. You can be with who you want to be." Rey doesn't understand it. Why were they still going on with their betrothal when no one was forcing them?_

_"I guess the reason why is chivalry," he laughed softly again. He couldn't help but to find her ramblings amusing._

_"Well you don't have to be chivalrous with me. I'm being serious, Ben."_

_"I care about you, you know that. I care about you more than anyone." She was his little girl. The only person he had left with any emotional tie with._

_"But not romantically. I don't think we will ever see each other in that way."_

_He leaned down then and leveled himself to look at her in her eyes. "I don't want anyone to touch you."_

_Her ears grew hot. "What?" her voice cracked._

_"I don't," his voice went low._

_Rey couldn't help but to shiver. His tone was possessive. He never spoke like that before and it left her speechless._

_"I care about you, Rey. I've known you your whole life. I just want to protect you. I don't want anyone to hurt you_ _and the idea of it makes me upset. I don't want anyone to touch you at all. And if someone has to, I want it to be just me." His eyes lowered on to hers. She was pale and still. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I will be so gentle with you."_


	4. Fourteen

There is this guard of hers that Rey finds attractive. He was older than her, perhaps even a little bit older than the King. This guard was handsome - tall and built with dark curls and he had the warmest eyes, the kind of eyes that smiled too when he smiled. His skin was tan - completely emulating the warmth he carried with him. He was her main guard here, and her favorite as well. Dameron was a kind soul, easy going and jovial. His laughter and smile was infectious and everyone loved him. He was charming. Dashing. He was clever and he was quick witted and he makes her feel so comfortable.

It was only an innocent crush, she knew. There was nothing much to it really. She couldn't control what she felt but she was able to control her actions. She was formal with him and he was formal with her. And that was all. It was harmless. Besides he was older than her and Kylo.

However it's getting hard for her to hide her emotions. She blushes easily and every time he smiles at her, Rey gets all pink and nervous. And he smiles a lot too.

Rey knows very well that Dameron notices when she does.

He chuckles softly when he sees the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

It wasn't like she wanted to feel this way toward her guard. She was betrothed and her feelings towards her main guard was making her feel guilty. It wasn't like she was doing anything to be ashamed of. She wasn't pursuing him or being flirtatious but it still made her feel awful about herself.

"What is on your mind princess?" her guard asked. He knelt down beside her and looked at her attentively.

Rey avoided his eyes. She didn't want to blush and so she stared at his hair. He had taken off his helmet just now and she couldn't help but to fond over his curls. He had such nice curls, the kind you just want to touch. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked her then. He placed his helmet down on the grass and pulled off his glove. "Let's see," he inspected her temperature by touching her forehead. "You don't feel well. You feel warm," he touched her cheeks then. "You're heating up, you're turning red."

She moved back and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. She tried to think of something to say but she couldn't.

Her guard gave her a small mischievous smile.

Sometimes she thinks he does things like that on purpose. He likes getting a reaction out of her, she feels. He was such a handsome man that Rey knew well that he was aware of it too.

"Tell me, what's on your mind," his tone went soft then.

Rey didn't respond.

"How are things going with you and the king?"

She bit her lip. "I don't think that's something you should be asking." It wasn't. It was an inappropriate question for a guard to be asking. Too intimate of a question.

"I don't think it is," Dameron countered. "My duty is to make sure you are safe." He put his helmet on her. "My whole life's purpose is to protect you."

Rey laughed. His helmet was massive on her. She felt so much of a child going into her mother's things. "I am safe. Besides there's not much to me and him," Rey explained as she took off the helmet. "I'm not of age yet."

"Does he still visit you late at night?"

She went pale. "How-how do you know about that?"

"I know now," he gave her a smirk.

Rey blinked. She completely walked into his trap. Dameron had a way with words and he was aware of that fact. "Please don't tell anyone. He was only doing that to comfort me after the loss of my parents. He doesn't do that anymore." It was the truth. Ben hasn't spent a night with her in such a long time.

"I had my suspicions for a while. You smell so much of him whenever he did his night visits."

"What does he smell like?" she laughed.

"Like a man. You usually smell of flowers," Poe laughed, pointing at the crown of flowers in her hair. She always liked having flowers in her hair. His smile faded then. "Does he treat you well?"

"Of course," she laughed harder. She couldn't help but to find her guard's question ridiculous.

"Is he a gentleman?" her guard's tone changed. He was looking at her intently with a stern expression on his face.

Her skin tightened. From time to time, Rey forgets that Dameron was her main guard but ever so often she was reminded why he was. He may be a mischievous man but he was also one of the most respected men in his field. "The King would never do anything to hurt me," she said firmly. She looked at him then, giving him eye contact for confirmation.

"Good. You're still just a child. If he does anything to you -

"What can you do?" she laughed.

Dameron frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that," she meant it. But it was also the truth. If Ben decided to progress their relationship early there was nothing anyone could do. Ben was king.

"I don't think the King is quite all there," he bit out every word.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've known Ben for a long time as well but ever since he became King, something's changed in him. As if darkness is looming around him."

"He has a lot on his plate," she defended. "He also lost his parents and he has to be serious. He is king. He has so many lives to take care of and it's draining. He is a good man."

"If he does anything out of line, let me know. I'm not afraid to speak out and I'm certainly not afraid to fight."

* * *

He avoids her. Ben always does. It was easier this way. It wasn't much of a problem. Her studies keep her away and all the guards and servants were given his order to preoccupy the princess. He wants to be able to take her when the time comes. He feels it'll be easier if he rarely saw her. His advisors question why he doesn't just send her away to save him the trouble. They were not wrong but Ben likes having the option of seeing her whenever he wanted instead of having to travel far.

It was strange reasoning but he liked having her close regardless.

She was such a warm presence. She was aware of his orders and so she leaves him things for him to find every single day. Flowers. Embroidery hoops. Handwritten notes. Little reminders of her presence. She was such a sweet girl. He needed her here to help him get through the day.

_**Do you miss me?** _

That was all she wrote on the piece of paper.

Ben tore a piece of parchment and responded back. _**Of course I do.**_ He folded the paper in his drawer for her to find in the morning. She always snuck into his room in the morning after he left. And he would always get to them in the evening at the end of the day. It's been a game of theirs now. They would exchange little notes for one another and purposely avoid each other. His advisors, especially his main advisor looked down upon their game for they found it inappropriate. Ben always had to reassure them that they were just playing and haven't crossed any line. 

**_It's almost a year since I've seen you. Are we going to keep doing this until I'm old enough?_ **

Ben ran his fingers over her handwriting. A part of him misses exchanging letters to one another but they lived together. There was no reason for them to write long letters anymore when they were able to receive the message in a day's notice opposed to weeks. **_That's the plan,_ **he wrote out on the same piece of paper. Usually he would respond on a separate scrap but decides to save paper. _**It's almost your birthday though.**_

He folded the paper back into the drawer and blinked. She was going to be fourteen soon. He hasn't seen her since her last birthday. Has it really been that long?

_**Yes it is. Am I allowed to see you? Or do I have to wear a blindfold?** _

Ben laughed at her snarky comment. She always did have a sharp tongue. _**We can wear masks,**_ he wrote out the message for her to find the next morning.

_**What** **if you don't recognize me?** _

_**I know my princess. I can find you amongst the crowd of other masks.** _

_**Can you, really?** _

_**This year for your birthday, I'll throw you a masquerade ball. I want to find you.** _


	5. Fifteen

Sounds of chiffon and taffeta rustle against the marbled floor. The scent of perfume and flowers fill the air. People are clustered into groups, like little clouds. Ben was not for them. He was looking for his little princess. She was here, somewhere against the sea of colors and porcelain and beaded masks.

She was a very smart girl for he could not find her.

She was not with her ladies in waiting. She was not with her guards.

Ben knows well she must be in a peasant dress to blend in amongst the crowd of lavishly dressed women. He searches for her relentlessly. Such a wonderous game between them, hiding and seeking. He notices someone turning away from him. Everyone including the servants had their faces concealed but he can sense she knew who he was.

He walks to her, this little girl in a gray blue peasant dress. It was a simple dress, velvet with a square neckline. The neckline was cut low and her long sleeves were paneled at the shoulders and elbows to expose the layer she wore underneath, a cream colored dress. It was a modest dress and he knew by the way she walked away that it was his princess. He follows her out of the castle.

She's running but he kept at his pace. He follows her out and she leads him to the gardens. It was night time but the paths were lit by a thousand lanterns. He can sense her panic. He couldn't help but to be amused. His little princess was terrified for some reason.

He takes off his dark mask and holds on to it, holds on to it by the beading and followed her as if she was a stray that needed protection. She runs into the hedge maze and it only thrills him because he knows that she's going to get lost. Such a small girl. She won't be able to find her way. He lets her believe that she has the better hand. He chases her until she led herself to a dead end. That's when he presses her tiny body against one of the hedges, pins her by her wrists. She's withering underneath his hold. Ben doesn't falter, instead he's staring at the mask she chose to wore. It was an animal mask, it was dull and faded and not as bright or intricate in design or material but it catches his eye.

It was a deer mask. His eyes flicker. A symbol of innocence. She was his prize, promised too him even before she was born. He had been waiting for her for her whole life. "Happy birthday princess," he smiled. She was not fully his yet but she will be.

Ben moved his right hand and places it over her chest to still her as he used his left hand to take the mask off. He hears Rey make a soft gasp but it doesn't stop him. He tosses the mask carelessly on the ground and smooths out her hair. Her face is flushed, her eyes glassy and wide. He lets out a prideful laugh and then he softens before her. "My have you grown. You are even more beautiful." She was. She had grown so much into her frame and her skin glowed. All the other women were done like ornaments tonight with jewels and all and lips painted but she didn't. She didn't need any of that. "What ever is the matter princess?" he keeps his voice low.

"Your hand," Rey whispered shyly. He watches as the pretty shade of pink on her cheeks deepen.

Ben leaned closer, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "What about my hand?" he remained attentive as ever.

"It's not suppose to be there."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

She shifted about. He didn't change the placement of his hand. His hand is large and it covers her entire chest. His eyes bore into hers and they darken before her. She winced. "You're...you're not s-suppose to do that," she stammered. She blushes again. She feels so foolish for saying those things.

"I'm only trying to hold you," he insisted.

He smiles at her but it's crooked.

"That's not how you hold someone," she swallowed hard. Did he always look this wicked?

A thought appeared before him. He acts on it. "Do I hold you like this?" his hands find her waist. She freezes in his hold and naturally he pulls her closer. He tilts her chin up and brings his lips a breath from touching hers.

Rey shakes her head. "No...this is too close." She pulls away and he lets her. His hand is still securely holding her waist.

"Forgive me. I'm just so thrilled. Maybe a little eager." She was finally of age that he was allowed to court her. He will court her until she was of age to marry. "Aren't you?"

"I am - I'm just - nervous."

He laughed. He touches her cheek then. "Why are you timid? You've known me for all of your life."

"Things will be different."

"And that makes you afraid?"

She was barely breathing. He's leveling himself to meet her mouth once more. "Very afraid."

"There's nothing for you to be afraid."

Rey moved her head back but there was no place for her to go when she was literally in the corner. Her shoulders tense up but she was still exposed. She can feel his body heat on her. He was getting dangerously close to her lips again. Her heart was beating rapidly. "You're not suppose to kiss me," she rasped, her lips were quivering. "Not until I'm sixteen."

"And what happens if I do?"

Her face is rose red and her hands were trembling. He's going to kiss her. It's all over his face. He was going to kiss her and was not going to take no for an answer. It takes her aback. When did he started wanting to kiss her? He still looks the same and yet she barely can recognize him. "This isn't how courting works."

"Everything that I've done for you isn't how courting should be," his tone is hard. "I've taken you in instead of sending you off to be in a convent. I let you roam free. I let you be by my side and comforted you every time you needed it," he doesn't hide his sense of entitlement. "I've done everything for you. I even became celibate for you. Do you know much that is for a man to wait?"

Rey went silent.

"All I want is a kiss, is that too much for me to ask?"

She shakes her head quickly.

"Shh. Just close your eyes, it's going to be alright," he coaxes her.

She nodded and does so.

* * *

Her lips are soft just as he had expected. She makes the sweetest of sounds, a tiny yelp. He can't help but to grin as he kisses her. He's not at all gentle like he's supposed to be. He couldn't help it. She's so shy, so terribly shy. It was so endearing. She was shaking, unable to handle his weight against her body. He holds her, holds her from falling. She's writhing in his hands and there's something about it.

It was so enticing.

Ben muffles her tiny cries with covering them with his mouth. He presses himself to her and winces at the mere contact. He hasn't touched a woman in years and he feels drunk that he's finally doing this. He can feel how all grown up she is. Her body reacts to him, reacts to his dick lined up to her pussy. He peppers kisses all over her and nuzzles her at her throat. She yanks at his hair whenever he gets too rough.

"No biting. I don't want a bruise."

Her plea doesn't stop him from leaving marks on her flesh. He should stop but he likes hearing her moan. He likes feeling her pause ever so often to enjoy his exchange of affection. "Do you like that?" he murmured into her bruised up skin.

Quietly she nods, her fingers is in his hair. He lifts her to have her legs wrap around him. Such a good girl, so loving and thoughtful. She's letting him do things to her that he's not supposed to do until a year or two later.

Ben feels intoxicated, so deliriously happy. "I'm sorry for biting you but you sound so cute. I can't help it."

"What are you doing?" she tried to shrug him off. "Don't take off my dress." He's strong, he's holding her up with just one hand. She hid her face into his chest in embarrassment. They were in alone but they were outside.

"Don't worry I won't," he promised. His hand is underneath her dress. "I'll wait until we are married. I just want to feel you that's all."

"Feel me?"

He nodded and kisses her head. "Nothing's going to happen."

"No Ben - I hear something -

"Get your hands off of her!" they hear someone shout.

It's a voice that wasn't theirs but Ben knows that voice.

Ben puts her down and smooths her dress in place before turning to Dameron. He wanted to make sure Rey was presentable to save her modesty. "Not the wisest place," Ben commented, biting his lip. Rey hides behind him, away from her guard.

Dameron glared at him. "Not wise at all."

Ben shrugged. "I apologize."

"You shouldn't be touching her," Dameron snapped. There was no sincerity in Ben's voice and it makes Dameron want to strike him."She's still too young."

"It was just a kiss."

"Or so you say. What if I haven't walked in at all?"

"I wouldn't have done anything like that," his jaw twitched.

Dameron scoffed. "It didn't look like just a kiss. You had her in your arms with your hand in her dress!" Dameron doesn't hesitate to take a step forward. "I don't care if she's finally of age to court, she's not old enough for any form of intimacy. You of all men should know that. This is inappropriate. This is wrong."

Ben frowned. "I am your King," he growled. "Don't you dare speak to your King like that."

"I don't care if you are! I don't care if you kill me for speaking out. I swore an oath to protect the princess at all times. She is my priority first over the well being of yours, my King," Poe said in a condescending tone.

He laughed bitterly. "And what are you going to do? You can try to appeal to the council but there's nothing you can do. She is mine."

"Rey," his guard called for her. "Come here."


	6. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉

The words echo.

_Rey, come here._

Ben expects her to hesitate, to look at him first for assurance that it was okay to go to her guard. She didn't though. She went to Poe instantly, without giving any regards to Ben. This startles him. She knows Ben's understanding, that's why she's not looking for his permission he told himself.

"Come on princess," her guard says gently. Dameron offers his arm to her and she takes it. "Let's have you sit down and relax your nerves."

Rey and her guard walk away, and she does so without looking back.

* * *

He feels as if he was discarded by her - that he wasn't her favorite person anymore. But he's always been her favorite person - and yet he had been replaced. Ben refuses to accept the reality of it all. Rey was simply embarrassed from being walked on and didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. Maybe she went to her guard to convince him not to say a word to the council. That must be it, Ben reassured himself.

Later that night, he goes to her. He's careful with waking her. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her. She covers herself up immediately with her blanket. Ben remained unfazed and inched closer to her on the bed. He can sense it, her heart beating rapidly. She's nervous, perhaps even remorseful. "Ben?" she asked in a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were after that incident. Are you alright?"

Rey's face became flushed. "I'm still mortified," she admitted. 

Ben chuckled. "We were fully clothed. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Even if you were unpresentable I would have covered you." She frowned, clutching on to her blanket. His eyes lowered and see the bits of her clothing. Her nightgowns were different now that she was older. He can tell by how protectively she covered herself that the garment was thin and perhaps revealing. "Do you hate me?"

She shook her head immediately. "No."

His shoulders relaxed then. "Good. I was afraid I scared you."

"You did scare me," she said in a firm tone. She wanted to make herself be heard.

"I'm sorry."

She bit her lip then by how insincere he sounded. She was upset with him but held her tongue. "I had to beg to my guard for him not to report it to the council."

"That guard of yours is very self righteous. We can always get you a new one," he mused. It was nothing new. Ben discarded anyone who dare speak out to the King.

Rey frowned. "Dameron is the head of the guards," she reminded him. "He does wield some power."

He laughs lightly. "And even if he did, what will the council do? Nothing."

"But it's the principle of it all! I don't want to be seen by the council and the entire court as a lady who is loose and immoral." Everyone told her that it was the woman's responsibility in resisting temptation and remaining untouched. If a woman wasn't, they will be devalued and scorned for unable to maintain a man's desires. Men were not capable of controlling their urges, her ladies in waiting taught her - and it was in the hands of the women to preserve their purity of their courtship.

"No one will think lowly of you. You are betrothed to me, the King."

She couldn't help but to blink, unable to speak.

It was evident that power had changed him and it only took her this long to see that.

Gone was the young boy she was betrothed to. What appeared before her was a shell of the boy.

* * *

He still sends her gifts ever so often. It was expected since they were betrothed but she found herself not as enthusiastic as she used to be. It was never about the presents, it always the excitement of waiting for his arrival from a long journey. A meeting after months of corresponding through letters.

They haven't done that since she lost her family and moved in with him.

Rey wonders if he misses it too. He had sent her flowers as an apology for last night. They were pretty flowers and she didn't want to ungrateful but gifts had lost some meaning since they live in the same place now. She knows the logistics of acquiring gifts, he orders a servant to get them and deliver to her. Nothing romantic if she was being honest.

They do write little notes to each other from time to time but it wasn't the same as letters. He does try though. He did throw her a masquerade not too long ago but it ended on bitter terms. She's not used to this part of change; physical intimacy. It overwhelms her especially to see that side of him. Rey couldn't exactly calm him down either when it was happening. She wonders what would have happened if Poe wasn't there to stop it. She's thankful that he was, she certainly wasn't ready for anything.

Sometimes, she wished she was sent to a convent.

It might have been easier. Ben could do whatever he wanted...even being with a handful of courtesans without her knowledge. And Rey could have grown up in an environment that was familiar and traditional. Ben and her were far from traditional. Living with her betrothed and being constantly kept away from him was not a way to live. It has brought a lot of mixed emotions and confusion for them both.

If they lived in conditions as they were intended, things would go accordingly.

Rey sighed. She brings her focus to her ladies in waiting. They were speaking of the newest fashion in production as they embroidered. Rey doesn't partake in such conversation but she listens politely as she made a design on her hoop. Of daisies and forget me nots.

Involuntarily, she keeps touching her lips - of the place where Ben had kissed.

It was inevitable for it to happen but within the next year. Having been kissed early doesn't sit right for her. He was supposed to wait. Rey feels insignificant and disrespected. She couldn't confide to her ladies in waiting either. They would think lowly of her and chastise her.

* * *

Later in the evening, her ladies in waiting and her go out for a walk in the gardens. Their guards were accompanying them, as always. Rose is speaking about her courtship with her knight. Rey was happy to hear that things were going well. Rose was the most romantic in the group of women and she deserved to have a man who could fulfill her expectations.

"And how about you princess? How are you and the King?"

Rey's skin tightened as she noticed her main guard stop to look at her. "We are doing perfectly fine," she answered.

Her ladies in waiting nodded slowly.

She swallowed. Everyone, including the guards could tell something wasn't right.

She watches as Poe turn away.


End file.
